


Fifteen Pounds

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 20 days of chub kink, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Body Shaming, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Poe Dameron, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben’s adjustments to college come with a few changes.





	Fifteen Pounds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “freshman fifteen”. Also...well, this is a weight gain story, fair warning. Mild, but still. If this isn’t your taste, I strongly advise that you avoid this one.

Ben’s never exactly been skinny. He hasn’t exactly been chubby, but he hasn’t really been conventionally slim, which he’s always been more than a bit self-conscious about. One wouldn’t expect a physical flaw to be “too much muscle”, but for Ben, it is. 

Now he’s pretty aware that he’s gained some weight. Fat, that is, not muscle. He almost wishes it was muscle, because the opposite makes him feel pretty self-conscious, admittedly. 

Writing is a sedentary job by nature. Ben knows that. And the combination of what he’s eating and the amount of exercise he’s been getting — well, it isn’t too noticeable, but Ben can feel it. His sides are much softer, his belly, which always was a little soft at the bottom, has become fleshier at the bottom, jigglier. It’s not extreme, but it’s safe to say Ben’s gained the freshman fifteen. 

Ben sighs even as he feels his pants get tight around his middle. “Okay,” he says. “Going to have to work on this.”

His stomach growls, right on cue, and Ben makes himself breakfast. It’s a quick breakfast, pretty light all things considered, and Ben doesn’t quite feel satisfied, but he has to get to class on time. 

***

Even walking to class leaves Ben a little winded, panting from the rush he’s been in. And he’s still hungry. He presses a fist against his belly. He can afford to lose a pound. Or two, actually. 

He reaches class with Professor Madine, where he has class with Poe, and he hears his stomach practically demanding that Ben feed it. He sits down, next to Poe, and Poe looks at him in worry. He seems so effortlessly comfortable in the simple shirt and pants he’s wearing that Ben envies him. He probably doesn’t have to worry about his pants being tight around his middle. His rather contradictory middle, tight on top, jiggly on the bottom.

”You okay?” Poe says. 

“I’m fine.” On cue, his stomach rumbles again, and he feels heat rise up in his cheeks. This is ridiculous. Rey has more problems than he does, and she’s a fictional character he created. And yet Ben’s practically ravenous...

Poe hands him a breakfast bar, and Ben looks at him, astonished. “You don’t have to — ’’

”You sound like you haven’t eaten.”

Ben sighs. “I did,” he said. “It was just pretty rushed.” He nibbles at the bar, feeling the sensation of hunger ease. 

“Jesus, you really need to start taking better care of yourself...”

 _Probably_ , Ben thinks. Problem is his belly, in more ways than one. His pants feel snug, and his already broad, muscular body feels...well, more like a construct than anything else. A clunky construct. He remembers Hux using the word “chunky”, to which he wishes the Force was real so he could choke the smug redheaded asshole —

“You okay?” Poe says again. 

“Yeah.” How exactly does Ben explain that he needs to lose weight to even someone he considers a pretty good friend? And someone terribly pretty. Poe probably doesn’t have to worry a day in his life about being too big...

Professor Madine enters, and Ben can’t help but be relieved. At least he can focus on something outside his changing body. 

Possibly. 


End file.
